Returning Past
by MajorBookworm94
Summary: The Cullens never came back in New Moon. Twenty years later, Bella's teenage daughter befriends a girl named Alice and Bella's past is forcefully brought back into her life again. A oneshot.


**Returning Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**

* * *

**

"Bye, honey," Steve murmured, giving his wife a quick kiss as he hurried past.

"Good luck," Bella replied to her husband, watching him as he left the house.

They had just moved to a new home due to a transfer Steve had agreed to for work and today was his first day at his new work place, along with their kids' first day of school.

Anna was seventeen, Mark was twelve, and Alice was only three years old.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked her two kids sitting at the table.

"If we must," Anna answered reluctantly. She was not happy about having left her old school and friends to start somewhere new.

Mark however, was very excited and answered with a loud, "Yeah!"

Bella nodded once before picking up Alice from the ground and heading toward the door. Anna and Mark followed, grabbing their backpacks on the way.

Bella pulled up in front of the school and stopped the let her kids get out. "Have a good day," she said.

Anna gave her a look. "Yea right, like that will happen," she replied.

Bella just smiled in reply.

Anna and Mark entered the school a few moments later and Bella went to leave the parking lot. As she drove through the cars, she noticed a pair of cars that stood out. They were both conspicuously fancy and were cars that only rich people could afford.

Bella was painfully reminded of another time in her life. Twenty years before, in her own high school life, there had been several cars like this parked outside her own school.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she drove on.

* * *

"How was school?" Bella asked her daughter as her two older kids walked into the house.

"Oh, it was okay. I met one girl who seems friendly enough. She might enough become a friend," Anna offered.

"Really?That's good," Bella commented.

"Yeah, she seemed really interested in me and the rest of the family. She asked a lot of questions," Anna continued.

Bella paused. That wasn't normal behavior, was it? "What did you say her name was?"

"I didn't. It's Alice. I thought it was cool because she has the same name as little Alice there," Anna replied, waving her hand toward her little sister.

Bella froze. "Last name?"

"I don't know. I don't think she said it. Why do you ask?" Anna questioned.

"Oh, no reason," Bella shook her thoughts out of her mind. There was no way. It couldn't possibly happen.

"I made a new friend too," Mark suddenly butted into the conversation.

"That's great," Bella murmured, then picked up her youngest daughter as she screeched, wanting her mother's attention.

* * *

Bella watched her oldest daughter come in through the back door after her third day of school. "How was school?" she asked.

Anna looked up. "The same as always. Oh, but Alice invited me to go shopping with her in an hour. Can I go?" she asked.

Bella hesitated. "Did you ever find out what her last name was?"

"Oh yeah. It's Cullen. Actually, she's adopted. She has four other foster siblings too," Anna explained.

Bella knew then, that her past had come back to haunt her. That scared her.

"No, you can't go. I don't like the sound of this Alice girl. You shouldn't get close to her," Bella replied.

"What? You haven't even met her! You can't tell me who my friends can or can't be," Anna protested.

"I said no, Anna. I want you to stay away from her,"

"I'm nearly an adult. I'm staying friends with her, and I'm going shopping with her,"

"If you go, you're grounded," Bella stated.

"Fine, then I'll be grounded," Anna replied, then stormed out of the room.

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to fend off the headache that had sprouted.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Bella whispered after her daughter.

* * *

"Mom," Anna got Bella's attention.

"Yes, Anna?" Bella answered.

"Can a friend come over this weekend?" Anna asked.

Bella looked at her daughter. "Who?"

"Just Alice," Anna replied.

Bella drew in a breath. It had been a month since her suspicions had been confirmed and Anna had continued with the banned friendship. Her husband had stepped in eventually, talking Bella into letting Anna choose her own friends, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"How long will she be staying?" Bella finally questioned.

"A few hours maybe," Anna answered.

Bella sighed. "Fine. She can come over when I go shopping," she finally agreed.

Anna smiled. "Thanks!"

Bella sighed as she pulled up to the house and saw a nice fancy car sitting there. Alice was still there.

Bella considered turning around and going back into town right then, but then she saw the curtain ruffle and her daughter's face peer out. They knew she was home.

Gathering her youngest daughter in her arms, she walked up to the house and entered.

"Hi mom," Anna greeted.

Bella turned to look and found her daughter sitting beside another girl that Bella had once considered a sister.

"Hello," the vampire stated, her expression completely innocent. Bella held her breath, trying to hold back emotion.

"Sorry, I've got to go put her down for a nap," Bella murmured, nodding toward the child she held in her hands, then leaving the room immediately.

Bella took as much time as she possibly could, hoping that Alice would be gone by the time that she went back to the other room. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

Alice was still sitting beside Anna when she got back.

"Why don't you go get that CD now?" Alice suggested to Anna.

"Alright," Anna agreed, then left the room.

As soon as Anna was out of hearing range, Alice turned to Bella.

"Hello, Bella," she murmured.

"Alice," Bella replied dully.

Alice studied Bella's face. "You don't like that we're here?"

"I've been trying to put my past behind me. He broke my heart, Alice. You all did," Bella answered.

"I'm sorry. Edward is too. He didn't mean to hurt you. He was trying to protect you," Alice insisted.

"He may not have meant it, but it still happened. He didn't come back,"

"He did. After he left, he went searching for Victoria. She's gone now. He came back, not being able away from you anymore. You were gone. He asked Charlie about you and found out that you had gone back to Phoenix so he followed you there. You weren't there either, that he could see so he went to your mom. She informed him that you had been married. He was devastated, but glad that you could be happy. He came back to us after that," Alice informed Bella.

Bella sighed.

"Then we saw Anna in school. She inherited your mind thing along with your looks. Edward can't read her mind. However, she doesn't attract him like you did.

"I was in her English class and so befriended her," Alice continued.

"Does she know your secret?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice replied.

"I found it," Anna came into the room then, brandishing a CD.

"I'll go then. Thanks for letting me borrow this," Alice stated, standing swiftly. She took the CD from Anna and quickly left the house. Anna stared after her.

"What did you say to her?" Anna demanded of her mom.

"Nothing," Bella replied, then left the room.

* * *

The next week, Alice was at Bella's home again. This time, Steve and Bella were both home. Bella stayed in her room, avoiding the girls.

"Everyone wants to see you," Alice stated.

Bella looked up from where she was laying on her bed. Alice was standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to see them. You left me and I tried to forget about you. I'm not getting back into this," Bella said.

"Bella, please," Alice begged.

"No. Leave me, and my family alone," Bella insisted.

* * *

Alice didn't come over to their home again. Instead, Anna started to go over to Alice's home.

Bella wasn't sure that she liked that. Anna was obviously getting closer to the rest of the Cullen family, and would probably be hurt, just like she had been.

A few weeks after the last time Bella had seen Alice, Anna came home looking rather pale.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Bella questioned.

"I...yes, I just...do you believe that vampires could exist, mom?" Anna replied.

Bella straightened up. So she had found out then.

"No. Absolutely not. There's no such thing," Bella replied.

Anna gave her a strange look at the strong protest.

Steve and Bella were sitting in the living room together on the couch, getting some time together while Mark and Anna were both out of the house and Alice was asleep.

The door opened and Anna walked in, looking unusually happy.

"You look happy," Steve commented.

"What have you been doing?" Bella asked.

"I've been with the Cullens," Anna stated, "And I think I'm in love!"

"Really? With who?" Steve looked amused.

"Edward. He's so sweet," Anna answered.

Bella stared at her daughter. She stood abruptly and stormed out of the room. She was going to KILL Edward Cullen!

* * *

**A/N - So, let me know what you think. This is my first Twilight fic and feedback will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
